


All Falls Down

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talex get into an argument over Alex and Servando’s friendship and Tobin leaves because Alex upsets her and Tobin gets into a car accident and Alex gets protective and possessive because she feels guilty since she was the one who caused Tobin to leave the house upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex groaned frustratingly as Tobin shook her head in disbelief.  
“I’ve told you a thousand times, Tobin! Servando and I are strictly friends!” Alex yelled.  
“Then why do you spend every waking hour with him?” Tobin hissed.  
That was the worst part about arguing with Tobin. She refused to raise her voice, and all of her questions came out as hurt questions, seeming like her voice was cracking, making the other person guilty. And, Tobin was usually right.  
“Because we’re still friends and I won’t just leave him because you’re too possessive!” Alex replied.  
“I’m trying to keep you safe!” Tobin exclaimed.  
“From my own friend?”  
“Yes! I don’t trust him, Lex! He wouldn’t leave you alone for months after you made a decision!”   
“He’s changed, Tobin!”  
“He’s still an asshole.”  
“Maybe you’re the asshole! He wants to make everything okay between us all, and you keep being a stubborn asshole!”  
Tobin bit her lip at the sting Alex’s insult brought.   
“If I’m an asshole, then why did you ask me to move in with you?” Tobin demanded.  
“Because I thought you’d finally let it all go!”  
“How? You keep going out with him!”  
“Fine! I asked you to move in because I knew no one else would be fucking stupid enough to! Is that the answer you want?” Alex asked.  
Tobin bit her lip again and nodded, storming to the kitchen and grabbing her car keys, going back towards the front door.  
“Where are you going?” Alex asked.  
“Anywhere but here!” Tobin exclaimed, slamming the door.  
Tobin angrily got into her car, starting the engine and speeding down the road as she fought to keep her tears away. It wasn’t helping, and tears were soon streaming down Tobin’s face as she looked to her right, speeding to pull over. Suddenly, a car hit Tobin’s right back, spinning her, and her car stopped dead in the middle of the intersection. All Tobin heard was loud honking before she felt the car jolt and fly, and everything went black.  
\-----   
Alex was lying on the couch, waiting for Tobin to call or walk back through the door, or for a teammate to tell her Tobin was at their house, and she was startled when her phone began vibrating. Alex noticed the number as Meleana’s, and immediately picked up.  
“Holy shit, Alex, what happened?” Mana asked.  
“It’s really hard to explain, Mana, but just tell me she’s okay, she’s with you, and everything is fine.” Alex said.  
“If only it were that easy. Alex, Allie just got a call from Casey, who had gotten a call from Tobin’s mom.” Mana began.  
Alex felt her stomach drop as Meleana continued talking.  
“She’s at Portland Memorial, and she’s not doing well.”   
Alex grabbed her keys and sped down the street towards the freeway, taking the exit off for the hospital.   
By the time Alex got to the correct floor, Allie, Nikki, and several of their teammates were already there, and Alex took a seat beside them.  
“What happened, Alex? Why was she out so late?” Allie asked.  
Alex shook her head and bit her lip to prevent the tears from spilling over, and Cindy walked over towards them, a doctor by her side.  
“Tobin is in bad condition- bruising all over her body, two broken ribs, a medium-level concussion, cuts all over her, and a badly broken leg. She hasn’t been awake since they found her.” Cindy announced.  
Alex felt her knees buckle and Nikki caught the striker, Sincy helping her into a chair. Nikki held her friend close as Alex’s cries subsided and she soon fell asleep.  
\-----   
When Alex woke up, it was Allie nudging her.  
“Three people can go visit Tobin.” Allie explained.  
Alex shot up, and noticed that Casey was there, and she was standing with Allie. The three of them followed the nurse down the hallway to a small room, and Alex inhaled sharply when she walked in. Tobin was lying in bed, her eyes open, and she smiled when she saw Casey.  
“Case!” Tobin exclaimed happily.  
Casey jogged over and hugged Tobin carefully, pulling away to let Alex and Allie in.  
“I’m so sorry, Tobin.” Alex whispered, her voice cracking.  
Tobin’s eyebrows knitted in confusion and she looked over at Casey.  
“It’s okay? It’s a game of soccer, I’m sure it was accidental.” Tobin shrugged.  
Alex shook her head slowly and Casey looked over at Tobin.  
“What do you mean? What’s the last thing you remember?” Casey asked.  
Tobin rose her eyebrow and shrugged nonchalantly.  
“Getting ready for the game against Germany- did we win, Case? Are we the U17 women’s world cup champions?” Tobin asked excitedly.  
Casey’s smile faltered and she looked up at Alex, giving her an apologetic look before looking back to Tobin.  
“Yeah, Tobes, we did. We did it- we won.” Casey whispered happily.  
Tobin smiled brightly and looked towards Allie and Alex.  
“Great game, guys. I’m sure we’ll play again in the future.” Tobin wished them.  
Alex ignored the churning in her stomach and smiled softly, nodding her head.  
“Hopefully.” Alex replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I'm too lazy to rewrite it, so see the first chapter for the summary*

Alex walked back to the waiting room with Allie, trying to focus on something other than Tobin. Their teammates stood up expectantly, and Alex faced them, tears in her eyes.  
“It’s no use, guys. She won’t remember you.” Alex said, her voice cracking.  
A few girls exchanged confused glances and Allie looked at Sinc.  
“She thinks her and Alex got into a collision during the U17 women’s world cup final. Tobin thinks it’s 2004.” Allie said simply.  
Nikki shook her head repeatedly, taking a seat again.  
“You mean she doesn’t remember us, Allie?” Nikki asked.  
Allie nodded quietly and Nikki looked up.  
“So the only person she knows is Casey?” Nikki asked.  
Allie nodded again and Coach Cone stood up.  
“I know this is hard news, and that some of you may want to stay and make sure Tobin is okay, but I need you all to return home now. All of these unfamiliar people will only scare Tobin, and I’m sure she’ll regain her memory within time, but until then, we need to give her space. Don’t take to any reporters or put anything on social media sites- leave it to the organization. And please, let’s all keep Tobin in our prayers.” Coach Cone announced.  
Players gathered their things and left without a word, leaving Alex, Allie, and Nikki standing there.  
“So, are you girls going to-“  
Cindy was cut off by Casey running down the hallway, smiling.  
“Nikki! Allie! She’s asking for you guys!” Casey exclaimed happily.  
Allie looked sadly to Alex, watching the striker.  
“Are you going to be okay?” Allie asked.  
Alex nodded and grabbed her bag, following Cindy out of the hospital.  
\-----   
“The last thing I remember is getting ready for our game against Germany. And all I’ve learned is that it’s 2013, nine years from my last memory.” Tobin replied to the doctor’s question.  
“Okay, and that’s a good place to start.” The doctor answered.  
“Will I ever get my memory fully back?” Tobin asked.  
“You will, but within time. For most patients with your type of injury, it takes about three months to have the memory fully recovered. Just try to keep someone you know well close to you and have them guide you along- remind you of things and for someone you know to be there when it’s too hard.” The doctor suggested.  
Tobin looked to Casey instantly, who nodded in agreement. FC Kansas City had already put Casey on hold for the rest of the season, knowing how much Tobin had needed her to be with her. The doctor gave Casey a prescription for Tobin to take to help the pain and told the women she would be back with crutches.   
Casey helped Tobin into real clothes and they waited for the doctor to return.   
“Be sure to take the pain killers, and I’ll see you in four weeks for a check-up. Call if you have any questions.” The doctor told them.  
Casey nodded and Tobin stood, following Casey out of the hospital room.  
“So, Case, where am I staying?” Tobin asked.  
“I’m staying with Alex, Allie, and Nikki, your current teammates, so you will, too.” Casey answered.  
“But won’t it be awkward? I don’t remember them.” Tobin pointed out.  
“It will be, but I’ll be with you 24/7, Tobes. They won’t force you to remember, and they’ll help you remember, too.” Casey replied.   
“So, who’s the Alex girl? She seemed upset I didn’t remember her.” Tobin said after they were on the freeway.  
“Tobin, I don’t think I should tell you. I don’t want you to feel pressured to act the way you think you did before. I want you to remember things the way they truly were- and I only knew how things were up to a few weeks ago when we played you guys over here.” Casey said.  
Tobin sadly nodded and ran her fingers along her cast.  
“Did I break my leg before? This cast doesn’t surprise me with the feeling and weight and stuff.” Tobin asked.  
Casey nodded and half smiled.  
“In 2010, you played for the WPS’ Atlanta Beat. Twenty minutes into the game, you lunged awkwardly for the ball and tore some ligaments and broke the bone.” Casey filled the story.  
Tobin nodded and poked her crutches awkwardly.  
“I remember it, you know. I remember everything up to 2006 now.”  
“What do you know?”  
“I played for UNC, my dream school, and we won the world cup. And the small details.” Tobin replied nonchalantly.  
Casey nodded.  
“And that blonde girl in my hospital room- her face is familiar in my memories. And her! That girl!”  
Tobin pointed to Nikki as they pulled in front of the house, who was outside mowing the lawn. Casey smiled and helped Tobin out of the car and inside, straight to her room. Alex was in there, sitting on the floor and hugging Tobin’s UNC sweatshirt when the two walked in.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Alex apologized, getting up and walking out.  
Tobin shrugged it off and Casey set their stuff on the floor.  
“I’ll be rooming down the hallway, so come on down if you have any questions. Good night.” Casey smiled.  
Tobin waved and lied down on her bed, falling asleep.   
\-----   
When Tobin woke up, she could smell taco meat cooking, and couldn’t resist the growling in her stomach. She walked out of her room and towards the kitchen, stopping when she saw Alex standing at the stove, intently stirring the meat.  
“Oh, um, hi.” Tobin said, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck.  
“Hey.” Alex replied.  
Tobin stood there for a few minutes before she took a seat on the kitchen counter, popping small pieces of finished meat in her mouth.   
“Stop eating that! There won’t be any more left!” Alex giggled, pretending to slap away Tobin’s hand.   
Tobin shyly pulled her hand back and jumped off the counter, landing on one foot and nearly falling over. Alex protectively put her hand out, and Tobin stared at her awkwardly.  
“Um, sorry.” Alex apologized, going back to cooking.  
Tobin felt guilt pulling at her insides, and she grabbed her crutches, hobbling to Casey’s room.  
“Case, can you give me an honest answer if I ask a question?” Tobin asked, entering the room.  
Casey looked up from her laptop, smiling warmly.  
“Of course, Tobes.” Casey replied happily.  
Tobin nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, sighing.  
“How close were Alex and I?” Tobin asked.  
Casey’s eyes widened and she closed her laptop, rubbing her face.  
“Tobin, I can’t give you all the information. I don’t want you to feel the need to fill the shoes you had before.” Casey answered.  
“Case, please. You said you’d answer me.” Tobin pleaded.  
Casey looked at her phone, then at the door, before meeting Tobin’s eyes again.  
“Pretty close- you two did everything together. When Alex couldn’t come to my wedding as your plus one, you were pretty upset.” Casey explained.   
Tobin nodded slowly and grabbed her crutches, telling Casey she’d see her at dinner. Casey shrugged and went back to her laptop, letting Tobin leave on her own.  
“Hi, again.” Tobin said.  
Alex jumped a little, unaware of the company she had. She smiled warmly and Tobin and waved, returning to her guacamole as Tobin crutched up next to her.  
“How are you feeling?” Alex asked, turning to face Tobin.  
Tobin caught sight of Alex’s bright blue eyes, catching the smallest hint of hurt in them.  
“Um, good, but obviously not great.” Tobin replied, shrugging.  
Alex nodded and Tobin stuck her finger in the guacamole, licking it off with her tongue. Alex giggled and pointed to Tobin’s lip, watching as the older girl tried to lick off the green sauce.  
“Here, I got it.” Alex said, wiping it off carefully with her thumb.  
Tobin froze and Alex looked at Tobin, noticing how Tobin was trying so desperately to remember her. Alex carefully moved closer to Tobin, and before she knew it, they were kissing. Tobin pulled away quickly, beginning to panic.  
“Shit, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry.” Tobin apologized, grabbing her crutches.  
“No, Tobin! It’s okay.” Alex called after her, the tears coming when she heard Tobin’s door slam shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobin got back to her room as fast as she could, slamming the door shut and tossing her crutches aside as she let herself slide down the back of the door, sitting on the cold hardwood floor.  
There was sudden chaos in the hallway, and Tobin recognized Casey’s voice, before several knocks were placed on her bedroom door.  
“Please go away.” Tobin called out.  
The knocks continued, pausing as Casey whispered through the door.  
“Tobes, please, open the door.” Casey pleaded.  
Tobin ran a hand through her hair and pushed herself into a standing position, opening the door.  
“Tobin! Where are your crutches?” Casey demanded.  
Tobin pointed to them, which had ended up sprawled on the floor. Tobin looked up at Casey, who was waiting expectantly for an answer. Before Tobin knew it, tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks and she was in Casey’s arms.  
\-----   
Alex stood outside Tobin’s bedroom door, her heart aching when she heard Tobin’s soft sobs coming from inside. Casey could be heard trying to calm the midfielder, and Alex heard the creaking of the mattress springs as the two women sat on the bed.  
“Lex? Do you wanna talk?” Allie asked, walking over.  
“Don’t call me Lex.” Alex said coldly.  
Allie put her hands up in surrender, backing away.  
“I’m sorry, Al. I just can’t believe this happened. All because I had to hang out with Servando.” Alex apologized.  
“Hey! This isn’t all your fault. Tobin needed to be less protective, okay? Stop blaming this all on yourself! Because if that’s the case, then I can blame myself, too, because I should have been here to help kill the fire.” Allie replied in a harsh whisper.  
Alex bit at her lip and shook her head.  
“No, Allie. You should have seen how angry she was. I’ve never seen her so mad before, and me telling her I hadn’t wanted her to move in threw her over the edge. Allie, I swear, I’d never seen her as hurt and as angry as she was then.” Alex answered.  
Allie threw up her hands in disbelief and rolled her eyes.  
“If you keep blaming yourself, Alex, then accept what happened and stop crying over what happened. Don’t be sorry if you caused it, because you don’t have the right if you were the cause. Don't expect my pity if you won’t accept it when I want to give it to you! You’re not the only one hurt by this! Tobin doesn’t remember me, and we’ve known each other for six years! Six years, Alex! And she doesn’t even know who I am or remember our memories! How do you think I feel? Or how Nikki feels? Or any of our teammates or some of the national team players? Coach Cone, Sermanni, all the people at Tobin’s favorite shops? The freaking PSG team, for God’s sake! How do you think any of them feel? It’s not just you, Alex, so stop being a drama queen and get over it! Pouting won’t make her remember you, so try and accept it and stop trying to force her to remember! Let her gain the memories herself, and stop trying to act like you aren’t the reason she got in this stupid accident!” Allie exclaimed.  
“Allie, I didn’t mean to kiss her!” Alex said through tears.  
“Bullshit! She doesn’t remember you, Alex! I know sure as hell Tobin didn’t initiate that kiss!” Allie yelled.  
\-----   
Tobin heard yelling outside and Casey lifted her head as the screams got louder. Tobin didn’t recognize the voice, but she knew they were more than angry with the person on the receiving end.  
“If you keep blaming yourself, Alex, then accept what happened and stop crying over what happened. Don’t be sorry if you caused it, because you don’t have the right if you were the cause. Don't expect my pity if you won’t accept it when I want to give it to you! You’re not the only one hurt by this! Tobin doesn’t remember me, and we’ve known each other for six years! Six years, Alex! And she doesn’t even know who I am or remember our memories! How do you think I feel? Or how Nikki feels? Or any of our teammates or some of the national team players? Coach Cone, Sermanni, all the people at Tobin’s favorite shops? The freaking PSG team, for God’s sake! How do you think any of them feel? It’s not just you, Alex, so stop being a drama queen and get over it! Pouting won’t make her remember you, so try and accept it and stop trying to force her to remember! Let her gain the memories herself, and stop trying to act like you aren’t the reason she got in this stupid accident!”  
By the end of all the yelling, a door slammed and Tobin heard loud noises in the kitchen. Casey had released her grip on Tobin slightly, and the midfielder peeled away from her best friend, wiping her eyes.  
“What happened, Casey? Why is this Alex’s fault?” Tobin asked.  
Casey chewed the inside of her cheek and stayed quiet.  
“Casey- tell me what Alex did.” Tobin urged.  
Casey shook her head quickly and swiftly, shocking Tobin.  
“Casey! What did Alex do? How did Alex cause this?” Tobin exclaimed, moving away from the other woman.  
Casey looked at her fingers and back at Tobin, taking a deep breath.  
“You got mad at her for being with her ex-boyfriend and she said some things about not wanting you in the house. So, you left, angry, and got in an accident.” Casey explained.  
Tobin felt her anger rising and she grabbed her crutches, going to the kitchen where Alex was sitting on the kitchen table, staring into space.  
“It’s your fault! It’s your fault I can’t remember anyone close to me!” Tobin yelled.  
Alex jumped, unaware of Tobin’s presence.  
“You’re the reason I got in the accident! You don’t want me in your house? Well fine, then! I’ll do you a huge favor and leave! Oh, and maybe this time you’ll try to stop me so I don’t lose any more memory, huh?” Tobin fumed.  
Alex felt tears stinging her eyes as Tobin left, nearly bowling over Casey as she went back to her bedroom.  
“Tob-“ Casey began.  
“I’m leaving, Case. I’m fucking leaving.” Tobin muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobin packed her things into the smallest bag she could find, slinging the strap over her shoulder and heading for the front door. Casey backpedaled in front of her, and Alex sat on the couch, her mascara running and sniffling.   
“Tobin, please, you need to stay indoors- you cast can’t get wet.” Casey pleaded, trying to think of anything keep Tobin there.  
Tobin ignored her friend and did her best to balance the bag on her shoulders while crutching outside.  
“Tobin, please.” Alex sobbed.  
Tobin stopped and turned, glaring coldly at Alex.  
“Leave me alone. I’m leaving- it’s what you wanted in the first place, right?” Tobin snapped.  
Alex shook her head.  
“I was angry, Tobes. Please. Don’t leave me again.” Alex begged.  
Tobin scoffed and continued out the door, turning as she stepped outside.  
“Don’t follow or come looking for me.” Tobin warned, crutching down the walkway.  
Casey quietly closed the front door and turned to face Alex, who was still crying, and Allie, who was leaning on the wall, glaring at Alex. Nikki was sitting in the corner, silent.  
“That’s it?!” Allie exclaimed.  
Everyone jumped, startled.  
“You’re going to sit there and let her wander around Portland? You might as well tell every hobo and crazy person there’s someone for them to jump!” Allie yelled.  
“Allie, we need to let her calm down-“ Nikki began.  
“No! She lost her memory! She doesn’t know where she’s going! And when she decides she’s ready to come home, how is she gonna get here?!” Allie asked.  
Everyone was silent and Allie scoffed, grabbing a jacket and her car keys, storming down the hallway and returning with one of Tobin’s UNC hoodies.  
“Don’t wait up.” Allie snapped, slamming the front door.  
For the second time that night, everyone jumped.  
\-----   
It was eleven forty-seven when Tobin began regretting her decision to leave. It was freezing cold, she was tired, and she had no clue where she was. Tobin felt tears stinging her eyes and she let herself sit on the curb in front of a donut shop, closed for the night.  
“Why did you do this to me?” Tobin asked, looking up at the sky.  
“It’s not his fault, ya know.”  
Tobin jumped at the voice, grabbing her bag and pulling it close. A figure was walking towards her, and Tobin backed away slowly.  
“Please don’t hurt me.” Tobin whispered, fear evident in her voice.  
The figure walked closer, and Tobin relaxed when she recognized the face as Allie’s.  
“I told you not to come look for me.” Tobin hissed, standing up.  
“Tobin, please. It’s late, it’s cold, I’m sure you’re hungry, and I can’t leave you alone out here.” Allie stated.  
Tobin chewed the inside of her cheek and sighed, looking to Allie.  
“Where are we going?” Tobin asked.  
“Anywhere but home.” Allie answered, smiling.  
\-----   
“I ordered you a hot chocolate- you love it here.” Allie said, sitting in the booth across the table from Tobin.  
“Thanks.” Tobin murmured.  
Allie shrugged and hit her thumbs together, clearing her throat.  
“Do you, uh, do you want to, um, talk?” Allie asked.  
Tobin smiled warmly and shrugged.  
“I dunno. Kinda, but it feels so weird- confessing to someone I don’t remember.” Tobin said.  
Allie nodded, taking a bite of her croissant.   
“But who cares, ya know?” Tobin smiled.  
Allie smiled at the fact that Tobin seemed to be recovering- or trying to.  
“I’m just so lost, Al. I don’t know where I am or what I did the past few years of my life. I don’t know why I know you or Nikki, or any of our neighbors. I walked here, and people said hi and asked me for autographs- how did I get famous? I’m so lost, and I just wish this hadn’t happened. I wish I hadn’t been in that accident, that I hadn’t lost my memory.”   
Tobin didn’t know she was crying until Allie put a hand on her arm and wiped one of her falling tears. Tobin sniffled and shook her head.  
“And now, I’m sitting here, with one of my best friends, crying, and I feel so weird because I don’t know why we’re such good friends.” Tobin added.  
Allie nodded slowly, biting her lips and sucking in her cheeks.  
“I’m sorry, Tobin. I should’ve been at the apartment when you left- I could have made you stay.” Allie apologized.  
Tobin shook her head bitterly and looked up at Allie.  
“It’s not your fault, Al. It’s not the first time I’ve been unwanted.” Tobin shrugged, another tear falling.  
Allie froze. She’d never heard Tobin say anything like that. She had always assumed everyone loved Tobin.  
“What do you mean?” Allie asked cautiously.  
“In elementary school, I ate lunch alone- I was too much of a boy for the girls, and girls had cooties to boys. Nobody picked me on their teams. When I made the youth national teams, people loved that I’d be going away. When I didn’t play soccer my senior year of high school- my teammates loved it because they wouldn’t have to bask in the light of me. I figured it was because God knew I didn’t need anyone by me for me to succeed- which I guess is somewhat true. But then I went to UNC, and I met all of you guys- people who were just like me. And I felt wanted. I felt needed. Then me and Alex got into that stupid argument and she said I was never wanted in the apartment, she didn’t want me there, and- and it just triggered all those memories, all those flashbacks. And it was too much for me. I was trying to get rid of them, to put them away, but- I lost focus. Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital room.” Tobin explained.  
Allie sat frozen, her jaw dropped, and eyes wide. Tobin scrunched her eyebrows, sipping her hot chocolate.  
“What did I say?” Tobin asked, confused.  
“You just told me what happened.” Allie said obviously.  
“Yeah- and? I could also tell you that-“  
Tobin stopped mid-sentence and a huge smile formed on her face as she stood slowly.  
“Santos?!” Tobin exclaimed happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Allie froze as Tobin quickly waved the guy over, scooting over so her could sit by her.  
“Hey, Tobes! I heard about the accident and was just grabbing some coffee before heading to the apartment.” Santos smiled.  
Tobin smiled and nodded, her eyes looking with Santos’.   
“Um, Tobes, can we talk?” Allie asked.  
“Yeah, sure.” Tobin said, turning to face Allie.  
Allie’s eyes flickered to Santos, and he stood, raising his hand sin surrender.  
“I’ll go order my coffee and give you two time.” Santos announced, leaving.  
“Kay.”  
Tobin’s gaze followed Santos to the register, making googly eyes at him like a middle schooler.  
“Tobin?!” Allie exclaimed.  
Tobin jumped a little, forgetting Allie’s presence, and turned to the blonde.  
“Are you forgetting something?” Allie asked.  
Tobin knitted her eyebrows in confusion.  
“Uh, yeah- all my memory.” Tobin said plainly.  
Allie glared at the tanned woman and shook her head.  
“Uh, I mean like the fact that you’re, you know,” Allie leaned in closely, “gay.”  
Tobin shrugged and sipped her hot chocolate.  
“If I can’t remember that, I must not be anymore.” Tobin said nonchalantly.  
Allie shook her head. Yes, she didn’t want Tobin crawling back to Alex so they could make-out every night and keep her up past midnight, but she wasn’t too fond of Santos. They had a fling since Tobin’s senior year of college, and they slowly faded away as Tobin became more and more committed to soccer- it was never a real break-up, but Tobin acted like it- crying, depression, secluding herself. She was like that until 2010, when Alex waltzed into training camp and she was all Tobin could talk about.  
“Tobin, you’re making a mistake.” Allie warned the girl.  
“Allie, it’ll be fine. Santos and I will be okay. He’ll get me to practices and games and everything will be okay. Casey can go back to Kansas City and Santos can help me.” Tobin explained.  
Allie scoffed and shook her head.  
“Allie, please. He’s one of the few people I remember, and I can’t tie Casey down and ruin her dreams of getting back on the national team.” Tobin begged.  
Allie shrugged and pursed her lips, grabbing her purse.  
“Fine. I’ll bring some of your stuff to practice tomorrow and you can come over after for the rest of it.” Allie said.  
Tobin smiled and hugged the blonde tightly, whispering in her ear.  
“Please don’t tell Alex. I’ll do it myself.”  
\-----  
Allie drug Tobin’s bag behind her and tossed it in the midfielder’s cubby, getting herself ready amongst her teammates. Alex sulked in a few minutes later, and Allie looked over- Tobin still wasn’t there.  
“Are you sure you didn’t find her? Maybe you drove past her.” Alex asked.  
Ever since Allie had gotten home yesterday, Alex and Nikki had been harassing her with questions. Casey had taken a flight back to KC early this morning, and everything had gone back to somewhat normal. Suddenly, there was chaos by the door and KK rushed away, Sinc and several players following her.  
“I’m okay!”  
Alex perked at the voice and watched as Tobin crutched into the room. She stopped and her cubby and grabbed her bag, leaving.  
“Wait! Tobin!” Alex called.  
Tobin stopped for a brief second and turned around.  
“Sorry, I have to get to my doctor’s appointment.” Tobin said bitterly, leaving.  
Alex went to go after her when KK grabbed the striker’s wrist, stopping her.  
“Alex, we have to go out to practice.” KK said.  
Alex defeatedly dropped her head and nodded, going back to her cubby and putting on her cleats.  
\-----   
Everyone was lying around the house when Tobin came in, Santos walking behind her. Alex eyed the boot on Tobin’s leg, and scrunched her nose at the midfielder’s limp.  
“Tobin, shouldn’t you be using crutches?” Alex asked.  
Tobin scoffed and shook her head.  
“Doc said I’m good- a little limp won’t kill me.” Tobin stated.  
Santos murmured something about getting started on packing stuff up while Tobin caught up with everyone.  
“Why is Santos here?” Alex asked when the guy left.  
“Leave me alone, okay? I’m going to move in with him at his hotel while I figure things out and stuff. You’ll see me at practices with the trainer for some physical therapy and so I don’t miss out of anything, but that’s all I want to see of you.” Tobin said, looking Alex coldly in the eyes.   
Alex gulped and nodded, and Tobin stepped away, hugging Allie tightly.  
“Need any help driving stuff over?” the blonde asked.  
“No thanks. Santos rented a U-Haul.” Tobin explained.  
Allie nodded and walked alongside the middy to her room.  
Alex sat back down on the couch, running a hand through her hair as Nikki walked over and sat beside her.  
“Nikki, she’s gay.” Alex said.  
“I know.” Nikki replied.  
“Then why is she with Santos?”  
“Alex, she’s confused. Tobin is confused, and scared, and all she needs right now is comfort and she needs someone she knows.”  
“She couldn’t find that in Casey?”  
“Not while Casey was here.”  
Alex shook her head and forced back the tears.  
“I can’t lose her, Nikki. I didn’t mean any of the things I said, and she knows that. Why can’t she just be reasonable?” Alex asked, looking to the woman.  
Nikki shrugged.  
“Like I said, Alex, she’s scared. You know Tobin doesn’t do well when she’s scared.” Nikki reminded the striker.  
Alex nodded and blew her hair from her face.  
“I need to get her back, Nikki.” Alex said.  
Nikki nodded understandingly and took in a deep breath.  
“Then prove to her she’s gay. Remind her of what you two had.” Nikki said, smiling softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed before Alex got the chance to speak to Tobin again. The midfielder had gotten her cast removed and was allowed to train with the team again, and Alex walked into the locker rooms, the only one besides Tobin.  
“Hey.” Alex smiled.  
“Yo!” Tobin smiled back.  
Tobin had seemingly forgotten about being mad at Alex, and laced up her cleats before grabbing her phone and typing a quick text, probably to Santos.  
“Hey, Tobes?” Alex asked.  
Tobin put up a finger and Alex waited until the older girl looked up at her.  
“Yeah, Lex?” Tobin asked.  
Alex cleared her throat and cracked her knuckles, taking a deep breath.  
“Do you want to, um, go out tonight? The entire team is thinking of going to the club.” Alex asked.  
Tobin quickly shook her head.  
“Sorry, but Santos is taking me out to dinner. Maybe next time?” Tobin replied.  
“Oh, yeah, sure. That’s okay.” Alex shrugged nonchalantly.  
Tobin smiled and nodded, jogging out to the field. Alex sighed and fell back into the chair in front of her cubby, taking a deep breath.  
“This isn’t gonna be easy.”  
\-----   
Alex was sitting on a bar stool when Allie walked in, Tobin and Nikki following her. Alex pushed aside her vodka and stood up, running to greet her teammates.  
“Hey! Everyone else is dancing and stuff.” Alex explained.  
Allie and Nikki ran off to the bar, and Alex smiled awkwardly at Tobin.  
“I thought you couldn’t come?” Alex asked.  
Tobin shrugged and shook her head.  
“Santos’ job interviews got behind and he had to cancel.” Tobin explained.  
Alex nodded and looked at the empty bar.  
“You wanna get some drinks? I’m not really in the mood to dance.” Alex offered.  
Tobin shrugged and followed Alex to an empty stool, sitting down and ordering some shots. Alex watched as Tobin downed the first three shots and smiled. Plan in action.  
\-----   
True to her lightweight branding, Tobin was drunk after seven shots. Alex managed to pull her from the bar and onto the dance floor, asking the DJ to play some real dance music.   
“I love this song!” Tobin slurred.  
Alex smiled, nodding.  
“I know.”  
Tobin immediately began dancing wildly, and Alex laughed as she danced along. The song quickly ended and the DJ did the typically thing- turned it all slow.  
“Wanna dance?” Alex asked.  
Tobin didn’t reply, but took Alex’s hands in her own and began swaying to the music.  
“This was our song.” Alex reminded the midfielder.  
“It’s really good.” Tobin commented.  
Alex nodded.  
“When we first danced, it was to this song. Cheney had set it up and everything.” Alex smiled at the memory.  
Tobin nodded in approval and Alex locked her eyes on Tobin’s lips. Tobin’s eyes were closed, and she was humming to the music when Alex made the move. She pushed her lips against Tobin’s, who didn’t pull away. Alex felt the kiss getting stronger, and she pulled away quickly.  
“Wanna go to the apartment?” Alex asked, breathing heavily.  
Tobin hummed and reconnected their lips, moving towards the door with Alex in tow.  
\-----   
Sunlight poured through the window and Alex gently shook Tobin awake, getting a groan from the midfielder.  
“Where am I?” Tobin asked, rubbing her eyes.  
Alex stood at the foot of the bed awkwardly as Tobin looked around at her clothes strewn on the floor.  
“Holy shit! Did we?” Tobin asked.  
Alex smiled, nodding slowly.  
“Shit! Alex, why did you do that? You know I’m not gay!” Tobin exclaimed.  
Alex’s smile fell as Tobin began quickly changing, grabbing her phone and running out the door. Alex felt tears sting her eyes as she heard Tobin speak.  
“Santos, can you come pick me up? I got lost and ended up at the old apartment.”  
\-----   
Practice was terrible. For Alex and Tobin, at least. Everybody was yelling at them, and it was obvious Tobin had been drinking. She squinted way more than usual, and she seemed off-balance. Alex, on the other hand, just seemed out of it.  
At the water break, Tobin sprinted for the trash can and threw up, immediately being instructed by CPC to sit out. Alex was approached next.  
“Are you okay, Alex?” Cindy asked.  
Alex shrugged.  
“I’m sorry, Coach, just a little tired.” Alex lied.  
Cindy nodded and blew her whistle to gather everyone for the final fitness test to end practice. Alex watched Tobin sitting on the bench, having slid on a pair of sunglasses and taking long sips of water to balance the alcohol.   
“Wanna go get lunch?” Alex asked after practice.  
Tobin gave her a look, shaking her head.  
“Alex, you need to stop. I love Santos, and I can’t- and won’t- cheat on him.” Tobin replied coldly.  
Alex nodded slowly, chewing her lip.  
“Okay. Eat something, though- it’ll help with the hangover.” Alex suggested, gathering her stuff and leaving.  
“Hey, Lex?”  
Alex stopped by the door, turning around, hopeful Tobin would agree to lunch anyways.  
“Thanks for the info.” Tobin said.  
Alex’s smile fell and she nodded, shrugging.  
“That’s what friends are for.” She said, turning back around to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

The NWSL finals were fast approaching, and Alex knew she didn’t have much time to win Tobin back before the midfielder returned to Paris and took Santons with her.  
“Tobin, can we talk?” Alex asked.  
The team had finished their last practice before their final game in Seattle, and everyone was eager to get back to the hotel and rest.  
“Uh, I’m not sure. Santos wanted to have dinner.” Tobin replied.  
“Can he do it another time?” Alex asked.  
Tobin looked at Alex incredulously.   
“Um, no.” Tobin replied plainly.  
Alex had had enough of this. The striker rose abruptly and stormed up to Tobin.  
“He doesn’t love you! You don’t love him! You love me! Open your eyes and realize it, dammit!” Alex yelled.  
Several of their teammates nervously mumbled lies about forgetting stuff and shuffled out of the locker room, while the rest of them wandered off to shower.   
“Alex, you have no right to saw that.” Tobin said, continuing to tie her shoes.  
“Tobin, you left Santos for a reason. I’m trying to protect you from it happening again!” Alex exclaimed.  
Tobin rose an eyebrow.  
“What reason?” the midfielder asked.  
Alex scoffed and shook her head.  
“Find out for yourself.” Alex muttered, leaving the room.  
Tobin stayed in the locker room, confused, as her teammates re-entered, their conversations gone as they quietly packed their bags. Tobin didn’t notice she was crying until she saw a tear land on her t-shirt in her hands and her vision got blurry. The midfielder grabbed her stuff, not caring she had no shirt on, and left the locker room, getting into the confinements of her car and curling up, letting herself cry.  
From across the parking lot, Alex watched as the small midfielder cried alone in her car. It all hit her too hard. All the jealousy she had been feeling. Tobin was the one who was scared and lost. She didn’t even know about the Olympics of World Cup games yet, and Alex was so focused on getting Tobin back she hadn’t noticed how scared the girl was.   
\-----   
Tobin got back to her hotel room, eyes red and puffy, and Santos nowhere in sight. The water in the bathroom was running, so Tobin guessed he was getting cleaned up for their dinner. The midfielder settled for just curling onto her bed and falling asleep.  
“Tobin?”   
Tobin’s eyes flew open and she faced Santos, who was giving her a worried look.  
“Baby, what happened?” Santos asked.  
Tobin shook her head and sat up, falling into Santos’ open arms. He rubbed her back soothingly as Tobin let herself cry, her tears wetting his shirt sleeve.  
“I-I’m s-s-sorry.” Tobin said between sobs, pulling away.  
“Hey, it’s okay, baby. How about we just get some room service and stay in tonight?” Santos suggested.  
Tobin nodded and Santos grabbed the phone and menu.  
“I’m going to go shower. Just order me whatever.” Tobin said, entering the bathroom.  
\-----   
Tobin and Santos stayed in that night, eating hotel food and watching comedies. Santos was trying to make Tobin happy, but the midfielder couldn’t forget what Alex had said. She knew Santos loved her, and she knew she loved Santos. Why couldn’t Alex accept it?  
Come time for the game against Seattle, there were no more questions. Tobin knew they needed to finish strong for the Riveters that had made the commute up to Seattle, as well as end the season positively before play-offs.   
“Tobin?” Alex asked.  
The locker room was full of its usual pregame antics, as people went through various rituals before the line-up for the national anthem.  
“What?” Tobin snapped.  
Alex took in a deep breath and sat on the chair beside Tobin’s locker.  
“I’m sorry for what I said last night.” Alex apologized.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“Please stop, Alex. I’m happy with Santos. Whatever it was that broke us up last time, it’s not happening now. He makes me happy, and if that bothers you, then I’m sorry. But I can’t do anything about it.” Tobin said plainly.  
Alex swallowed and nodded, going back to her locker as a few teammates watched the scene.  
\-----   
Portland was losing, 1-0, off a fluke goal. Pinoe had gotten the ball at the half line and chipped a ball over Buehler’s head, giving Fishlock and Marian a foot race to the ball. Jess got position and laced a ball straight to Karina. Unfortunately, the Portland goalkeeper hadn’t expected the shot, and the ball slipped through her hands.  
There was ten minutes left in the game, and the Riveters were going stronger and louder than the Seattle fans. The Thorns had picked up the intensity, itching to finish their multiple chances.   
The Thorns had a corner kick with eight minutes to go, and Tobin jogged over to take it, lacing the ball nicely. It sailed towards the back post, and a Seattle defender barely got the height over Alex to knock it away. Tobin ran as the ball bounced to the corner of the eighteen closest to her. Two defenders were gaining on her, one from each side, and Tobin blindly took the shot as each girl hit her in the side, sandwiching the midfielder. Tobin let out a loud cry of pain as she hit the ground.   
Everything hurt- Tobin’s head, probably from the whiplash after making contact with the grass, her ribs, right knee. The midfielder tried to take in a breath, the pain in her ribs returning as she struggled to calm her sobs. The pain in her knee returned as people began swarming her, yelling for the trainers.   
“M-m-my knee, I-I-I can’t b-breathe.” Tobin stammered as Mana Shim appeared over her.  
The young Hawaiian placed a hand on Tobin’s cheek and rubbed her arm as the trainers came around them.  
“You’ll be okay, Tobin. You’ll be fine.” Mana assured the Jersey native.  
Tobin felt tears in her eyes as things began to darken and a memory began to fill her brain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are the memory

Tobin sat on the living room couch, playing the Arsenal v. Manchester United game for the fifth time- but she didn’t even know what was happening.   
The midfielder was focused on her phone and the front door, waiting for Santos to get home.  
He had been gone for over seven hours, having claimed he had to meet one of his co-workers for dinner and would be back by nine. It was currently 2 in the morning, and Santos hadn’t called or texted.  
Tobin woke up when she felt lips on her own. Her eyes flew open and Santos was kneeling in front of her, dressed in what he had gone out in last night.  
“Hey, babe, did you fall asleep waiting for me?” Santos asked.  
“Where were you?” Tobin asked, avoiding Santos’ question.  
“I’m sorry, he wanted to go watch the football game at the pub and we got to drinking, and I didn’t want to drive home intoxicated.” Santos replied.  
Tobin nodded.  
“Why didn’t you call or text?”   
“I left my phone in her car, and-“  
“Did you saw ‘her’?” Tobin asked.  
Santos’ eyes widened.  
“Did I? I meant his. Sorry, baby, I didn’t get much sleep.” Santos said.  
“Why didn’t you get much sleep?” Tobin questioned.  
Tobin felt herself getting angry.  
“Oh, well, we, uh, we got,” Santos stammered.  
Santos’ phone rang from its spot on the coffee table, and Tobin stood up, moving towards it. Santos grabbed it protectively, reading the name and looking at Tobin worriedly.  
“Put it on speaker.” Tobin said.  
Santos fumbled with the buttons and nodded, accepting the call.  
“H-h-hello?” Santos asked.  
A few seconds passed.  
“Why do you sound nervous, babe?”  
Tobin looked to Santos incredulously  
“Did last night scare you? You didn’t think I could do those things?”   
Tobin felt tears in her eyes.  
“Or do I still have you speechless?”  
Tobin took in a deep breath and grabbed her own phone, ignoring Santos yelling for her as she slammed the door shut after her, driving away.   
\-----   
Tobin woke up, someone’s arms wrapped around her as she cried.   
“Shh, babe, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Santos cooed.  
Tobin pushed Santos away from her, furious at the memory..  
“Don’t touch me.” Tobin said through teary eyes.  
“Babe? What’s wrong?” Santos asked innocently.  
Tobin sniffled away her last tear and glared at Santos. Then she noticed Meleana and KK sitting in the corner of the room, watching awkwardly.  
“Can you please leave me with my teammates?” Tobin asked.  
Confused, Santos nodded, making his way into the hallway. When the door was closed, Tobin looked To Mana, who was standing by her bed.  
“What’s wrong, Tobes?” KK asked.  
The goalkeeper stood at the foot of Tobin’s bed.  
“Where’s Alex?” Tobin asked.  
KK gave Mana a sympathetic look.  
“She stayed at the hotel with the team.” Mana answered.  
“Can you have her come here?” Tobin asked.  
KK nodded and pulled out her phone.  
“What’s up, Tobes? You seemed mad at Santos.” Mana asked.  
Tobin shook her head.  
“I don’t know how to explain it.” Tobin lied.  
Mana nodded in understanding.  
“Alex will be here in a few minutes.” KK informed them.  
Less than ten minutes later, Alex burst through the door, closing it behind Mana and KK as they rushed to join Santos in the hallway.  
“Are you okay?” Alex asked.  
Tobin nodded.  
“I’m sorry, Lex.” Tobin said.  
Alex scrunched her eyebrows.  
“I-I remembered. I remembered why I left Santos.” Tobin explained.  
Alex’s face softened and she went to Tobin’s side.  
“I’m sorry, Tobes.” Alex apologized.  
“It’s fine. I was the idiot.” Tobin said bitterly.  
The two were silent.  
“What are you going to do?” Alex asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“I’ll just have to tell him. Leave him again.” Tobin guessed.  
Alex nodded.  
“If you need any help, I’m there for you, Tobes.” Alex assured the midfielder.  
Tobin looked up at Alex, their faces centimeters apart.  
“Thanks, Lex.” Tobin smiled.  
\-----   
A few days later, Alex watched from the side of the lobby as Tobin and Santos broke up.  
“Tobin, you can’t base it on a stupid dream! I can do better this time!” Santos exclaimed.  
Tobin shook her head. Alex could see she was almost at her breaking point.  
“Santos, you cheated on me. You could do it again and I won’t know until it’s too late.” Tobin countered.  
Santos scoffed.  
“I knew it.”  
“Knew what?”  
“That you were truly gay. Dating a girl?! What the fuck is wrong with you? You know your parents would never forgive you. The entire church will turn against you.” Santos insulted.  
Alex felt a match light inside of her.  
“It’s fucked up, Tobin.” Santos said.  
Alex watched Tobin slowly breaking down. The midfielder swung at Santos, but he grabbed her hand and twisted her arm. He pushed Tobin against the wall. Alex was suddenly charging at them, knocking Santos over.  
“Don’t fucking touch her.” Alex spat.  
Santos scoffed and brushed off his shoulder.  
“Fucking gays.” Santos said, leaving the hotel.  
Alex rushed up to Tobin, who was holding her arm protectively to her chest, her face twisted into a look of pain.   
“Are you okay?” Alex asked.  
Tobin nodded, shaking out her wrist.  
“I’ll be fine.” The midfielder insisted.  
Tobin felt her phone buzz, and she took it out, feeling her knees go weak as she read the tweet notification:  
“@Santos_the_Man: once a gay, always a gay, am I right @TobinHeath ? have fun w/ ur new fuck buddy @alexmorgan13”  
Alex’s phone vibrated, too, and the striker pulled out her phone, freezing when she saw the tweet.  
Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

Kansas City representatives were waiting for the four women when they stepped off the plane. Reporters were swarming them as they pushed to their car, and Tobin felt the anger building up inside of her. Santos had betrayed her.   
After what felt like an eternity, the four women had been ushered into their cars, Barnie and Becky in one, and Lauren and Tobin in the other. The window was raised between the driver and the two women.  
Tobin stared out the window wordlessly, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She sniffled and Lauren looked at her sympathetically.  
“Tobes, everything will be okay. People don’t even think it’s true.” Lauren assured her.  
Tobin looked at her friend as tears rolled down her face.  
“Cheney, what am I going to do? Santos was right- my parents won’t take this well. The church will shun me.” Tobin said.  
Lauren felt anger- at Santos, at Tobin.  
“Tobin, don’t you dare say that. If your parents can’t accept how God made you, then fuck them. If your church can’t accept how God made you, then fuck them. Do you understand me? “  
Tobin had never seen Lauren so upset. The midfielder nodded sadly.  
“Practice doesn’t start for a week, and this will all settle down by then.” Lauren said.  
Tobin nodded and wiped her face.  
“You know what?”  
Tobin looked at Lauren expectantly.  
“I’m taking you to the party tonight.” Lauren said.  
“What party?” Tobin asked.  
“Jrue’s coach is throwing a big party to welcome all the trades.” Lauren answered nonchalantly.   
Tobin nodded and looked back out the window as they continued to the house.  
\-----   
“Lauren, I feel so violated.” Tobin stated.  
Lauren had given the midfielder a tight blue dress that barely went three inches past Tobin’s butt, and only barely covered her chest.   
“Tobin, you look hot.” Cheney said.  
Tobin blushed slightly.  
“Isn’t this too fancy?” Tobin asked.  
Lauren shook her head.  
“The men will be in tuxedoes, the women in party dresses. There are no kids allowed, and there will be complimentary drinks and an open bar. DJs and dancing and food.” Lauren answered indirectly.   
“What’s the point of me going to this?” Tobin asked.  
Lauren looked up from her mirror, closing her mascara tube.  
“I won’t let you mope around by yourself and our pantry full of wine.” Lauren answered.  
Tobin smiled softly.  
“There’s no escaping this, is there?” the midfielder asked.  
Lauren smiled and nodded.  
“You’re learning.” The curly-haired woman said.  
\-----   
Tobin felt out of place as soon as Jrue rang the doorbell. Lauren was clinging to Jrue’s arm like his arm candy, and Tobin was awkwardly following them.   
People fist-bumped Jrue and women were introduced to Lauren, probably other wives, and people gave Tobin odd looks. They didn’t recognize her. Or they saw her gay. It went on for about thirty minutes until the music began to give Tobin a headache and the clingy couples were making her feel sick.   
Tobin tugged on Lauren’s arm, her face twisted into a look of pain.  
“What’s wrong, Tobin?” Lauren asked.  
Tobin looked around her.  
“Can we go home? I-I don’t feel well.” Tobin asked.   
Lauren whispered something in Jrue’s ear and he handed her the car keys, turning to Tobin.  
“Feel better, Tob.” Jrue said, turning back to his conversation.  
Lauren drove Tobin home that night. Tobin threw up that night. And things fell further downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I dunno when the next update will be.  
> Maybe this week?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long -__- I wrote and rewrote and rewrote. And it’s shorter than normal -_- Sorry :p

When Tobin woke up the next morning, her phone was continuously buzzing with Twitter updates and texts and emails from Alex and her agent. A few family members and teammates had also called and texted, and Tobin felt her mood go right back down when the memories settled into her mind.   
Santos outed me. And Alex.  
Tobin continued to sit on her bed while she thought, and her phone suddenly vibrated. Alex’s picture flashed across the screen and Tobin scrambled to answer it.   
“Hello?” Tobin asked.  
“Tobin?” Alex had been crying.  
“Yeah, Lex?”  
Silence.  
“What do we do?”  
Alex’s voice was barely above a whisper and raspier than normal.  
“I-I don’t know.” Tobin replied.  
The two women were quiet.  
“I’m coming out.” Tobin decided out loud.  
“Wait, what?” Alex asked, unsure if she had heard Tobin or her thoughts.  
“I said I’m coming out. I know I’m gay, and they want confirmation or else they’ll spread stupid stuff.” Tobin repeated.  
“Are you sure?” Alex asked.  
Tobin nodded before remembering Alex couldn’t see her.  
“I’m sure. I’ll call you back in a bit.” Tobin said, hanging up.  
The midfielder stared at the name her thumb hovered over and she lightly tapped the number, her finger quickly finding the “End Call” button.   
“Hello?”  
Tobin froze.  
“Tobin? Is it you?”  
Tobin looked helplessly at the caller ID, trying to think.  
“Tobin, are you there?”  
Silence.  
“Hi, mom.” Tobin finally greeted.  
Mrs. Heath rambled about how much she had missed Tobin and asked the usual motherly questions before Tobin interrupted her.  
“Mom, is dad around?” Tobin asked suddenly.  
Mrs. Heath stopped her story about Katie and Scott’s adorable newlywed incident, and spoke in a hushed voice away from the phone.  
“You’re on speaker now.” Mrs. Heath indirectly answered.  
Tobin took in a deep breath.  
“Before I begin, I just don’t want you to interrupt me. I have to say this, and I have to say this now.” Tobin stated.  
Mr. and Mrs. Heath hummed on the other end, and Tobin closed her eyes, breathing softly as she put together her thoughts.  
“I want to let you know before I made the official statement, but I’m sure you’ve heard some rumors. If you haven’t, I broke up with Santos and he tweeted about me being gay and Alex being my, quote on quote, fuck buddy- excuse my language. Before you read news things about lies and everything, I just want to let you know that I am gay. But Alex isn’t my girlfriend. I’m single, but I’m sure I’m gay. I have been since high school.”  
There was silence on the other end of the call.  
“Mom? Dad? Are you still there?” Tobin called out worriedly.  
There was another few beats of silence before Tobin’s mom spoke.  
“Oh my God.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to advance the plot (:

“Oh my God.” Mrs. Heath said again.  
Tobin felt her heart drop into her stomach. All of her worries were true; her parents would shun her, remove her from the family, drop the unforgiving bomb about letting down Jesus.  
“Oh my God.” Cindy repeated.  
“Mom?” Tobin asked, her voice cracking.  
Tobin heard her father speaking to her mother, and his voice came through the phone, loud and to the point.  
“Ok.” Jeff stated simply.  
“Ok?” Tobin asked.  
“Tobin, your mother and I don’t care if you choose to like girls or boys. God chose that life for you, and who are we to judge you when all we’ve ever taught you is to accept people for who they are?”  
Tobin felt a tear roll down her cheek at her father’s words.  
“I’m not disappointing you?” Tobin asked.  
“Tobin, you could never disappoint your mother or me. You’ve done so much, this is just a part of who you are.” Jeffrey Sr. replied.  
Tobin nodded silently.  
“I love you, Daddy.” Tobin whispered.  
“I love you, too, Tobin.” Mr. Heath replied softly.  
Tobin took a breath.  
“I’m planning on flying over in a week.” Tobin noted.  
Jeff hummed in approval.  
“Make sure mom does okay?” Tobin asked her father.  
“I will.” Jeffrey promised.  
“I love you, Dad. I’ll call you later.” Tobin hung up.  
\-----   
Across the country, Alex was sitting on her bed, the Skype call connecting to her parents computer in Diamond Bar.  
“Alicat!” her dad exclaimed.  
Mr. and Mrs. Morgan’s pixelated faces appeared on the screen, and Alex smiled.  
“Hi Mom, hi Dad.” Alex smiled.  
Mr. Morgan waved and Pam smiled at her daughter.  
“Is everything going well?” Pam asked her youngest daughter.  
Alex’s throat went dry and she shook her head softly.  
“Mommy, Daddy, I have some big news to tell you before someone else does.” Alex said simply.  
Mr. Morgan’s face became focused and Mrs. Morgan looked eagerly at her daughter, worried.  
“I’m gay.” Alex sighed.  
Pam smiled softly and looked to Michael, who simply nodded.  
“We know, Alicat.” Pam replied.  
Alex’s eyes grew wide.  
“Ever since 2010, you haven’t stopped talking about Tobin.” Pam explained.  
“But, Servando…” Alex trailed.  
“The way you acted with him wasn’t genuine. Tobin, on the other hand, she brought everything great out of you. She’s the one, isn’t she?” Michael asked his daughter.  
Alex shrugged.  
“I don’t know.”  
Mike and Pam knitted their eyebrows in confusion.  
“Her accident left her without memory of what we had. And I think we’re just starting to get it back.” Alex said, tears coming to her eyes.  
“She’ll remember, Alicat. Trust me, she’ll remember.” Michael Morgan assured.  
Alex shrugged and wiped her eyes.  
“I have to go now.” Alex replied.  
Mike nodded.  
“I should let Katrina* put out an official statement.” Alex added.  
“I’ll call you later, Alicat.” Pam promised.  
Alex nodded and disconnected the call, pulling out her phone and selecting Katrina’s phone number from her contacts.  
“Hello?” Katrina picked up before the first ring.  
Alex took in a deep breath.  
“Let’s put together a statement. I’m coming out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: the name has been made up, it’s Alex’s agent


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talex get into an argument over Alex and Servando’s friendship and Tobin leaves because Alex upsets her and Tobin gets into a car accident and Alex gets protective and possessive because she feels guilty since she was the one who caused Tobin to leave the house upset.

Tobin stared blankly at her laptop screen, scrolling through the comments on Twitter.  
Not even ten minutes prior to this moment, Tobin had gotten off the phone with her agent, message on its way to Twitter's dashboards.  
Since then, there were multiple replies, some of them about fans who "knew it and were happy" others from regular fans who simply derated Tobin as a dyke who didn't deserve Alex, some commented that Tobin wished she dated Alex, and there were some angry parent comments about how they "wouldn't let their kids be corrupted by their idols".  
But Tobin's eyes were glued to a list of replies from teammates. Not actually real replies, but tweets if their own that hinted to be directed at Tobin and Alex.

@laurenholiday12: proud of my two favorite people. if they're happy, I'm happy too  
@sydneyleroux: called it @alexmorgan13. @mpinoe15 owes me $$  
@kohara19: so proud of my roomies!!  
@abbywambach: love my teammates  
@mpinoe15: gosh darn it, @sydneyleroux

Leave it to Abby to make a simple, cryptic tweet. Tobin laughed at Sydney and Megan's back and forth antics, leaving a comment:

@TobinHeath: @sydneyleroux @mpinoe15 didn't kno my love life mattered that much 2 u 

Smiling, Tobin got ready to close her laptop when another reply flashed across the screen.

@mpinoe15: @TobinHeath you wish, frenchy!

Tobin laughed out loud and favorites the tweet before closing her laptop and making her way downstairs, where Lauren was busy cooling dinner and talking to someone on the phone.  
When the curly haired midfielder noticed Tobin, she quickly ended her conversation and turned to the tan woman.  
"Thanks for the love, Chen." Tobin thanked.  
Lauren shrugged.  
"No problem. Dinner will be ready in an hour."   
Tobin nodded.  
"I'm gonna go for a walk." Tobin decided out loud.  
Lauren hummed in approval and Tobin slid her shoes on, making her way outside.  
Tobin closed the front door behind her and quickly pulled out her phone, dialing Alex’s phone number.  
The striker picked up on the first ring.  
“Did you see Sydney and Megan’s antics?” Tobin asked with a smile.  
Alex laughed on the other end, and Tobin knew it was forced.  
“Are you okay?” the midfielder changed the subject.  
Alex was silent for a while.  
“There’s a lot of hate.” Alex said.  
Tobin nodded.  
“And interview requests. The media finally loves me.” Tobin joked.  
Alex laughed, a little more freely this time.  
“The media always loves you Tobin, just not as much as others.” Alex teased.  
Tobin scoffed and laughed, turning the corner to find a coffee shop.  
“How are you holding up, though? You know, with your parents and such?” Alex asked.  
“They were fine with it. I’m flying there next week before season starts again, so hopefully I can tell the rest of them if they don’t find out before then.” Tobin replied, opening the door to a Starbucks.  
Alex told Tobin about the conversation with her parents, and Tobin listened until the barista looked at her, annoyed.  
“I’m proud of you, Lex. I have to go now, or else Starbucks baristas will hate me, but I’ll call you later.” Tobin apologized.  
“Bye, Tobes.” Alex replied, hanging up.  
Tobin smiled apologetically at the barista and stepped forward to order.  
“I’ll take a-“ Tobin began, quickly cut off.  
“I’m sorry, but I won’t take your order.” The woman, whose name tag read Melissa, stated.  
Tobin’s face fell.  
“Well is there somebody who can?” Tobin asked, gesturing to the other workers.  
Melissa shook her head.  
“We don’t service gay people.” the girl said plainly.  
Tobin felt like she had been punched in the chest. The barista continued to eye Tobin in a judging way, and Tobin could feel the eyes of the other workers and a few customers on her. The shock faded and Tobin suddenly felt angry.  
“Excuse me?” the midfielder asked.  
The barista rolled her eyes.  
“I said- We. Don’t. Service. Gay. People. And you are gay.” Melissa stated slowly.  
Tobin scoffed.  
“I don’t believe that’s true, because I purchased a coffee here last night, and, if I am correct, I was gay last night, too.” Tobin shrugged.  
The girl rolled her eyes once more.  
“Don’t you have anything better to do? Like go have sex with your dyke of a girlfriend?” Melissa asked, smirking.  
Tobin clenched her hands into fists at her sides and willed herself not the punch the girl in the face.  
“As opposed to you, who probably has sex with fix guys a week and pops birth control pills regularly to avoid pregnancies?” Tobin challenged.  
The girl stood in shock, obviously not expecting the truthful response Tobin had.  
“I’ll be able to marry someday, at least.” The girl replied.  
Tobin laughed loudly.  
“How old are you, five? Don’t you know gay marriage is allowed in fourteen states? I can go have my wedding in Hawaii, nice and exotic, because they accept gay marriage. You’ll probably be stuck in some shitty club where you met the guy.” Tobin said.  
Melissa rolled her eyes for the third time.  
“Look, I have better things to do than argue with a gay girl about love.” Melissa sighed.  
Tobin shrugged and nodded.  
“Alright.”  
“Now can I take your order?” Melissa asked.  
Tobin scoffed and shook her head.  
“I’d rather not give you the money for your paycheck and let you realize your mistake when you’re working full-time shifts and still don’t have enough money.” Tobin shrugged, heading out the door.  
As the door swung shut, Melissa felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and pulled it out, spotting a tweet notification indicating Tobin had tweeted something recently.  
@TobinHeath: I didn’t know Starbucks was so against gays… anybody know some good coffee shops in KC?  
Melissa’s phone buzzed again, and she read the message twice to make sure it was her handle that had been used in this tweet.  
@TobinHeath: @melissathestarbucksgirl #burn ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The twitter handle (@melissathestarbucksgirl) was made up.


	13. Chapter 13

Tobin nervously bit her lip as the plane landed and passengers moved around her.  
“Ma’am, are you alright?”  
Tobin looked up to face a woman in her eighties giving her a concerned look.  
“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” Tobin lied.  
The midfielder was playing out all the situations in her head. Sure, her parents were fine with it over the phone, but Tobin wasn’t sure how her parents would react in person to her sexuality, as well as her siblings.  
“Ma’am we’re going to need you to leave the plane.”   
Lost in her thoughts, Tobin hadn’t noticed she was the only one left in the airplane. The midfielder muttered apologies and grabbed her bags from the overhead bin, mumbling apologies as she left the aircraft and made her way through the airport.  
Tobin stopped when she noticed her oldest sisters, Katie and Perry, waiting for her by baggage claim. What if her parents really were mad? That was why they sent Katie and Perry? Thoughts rushed through Tobin’s mind and her eldest sister suddenly spotted her, waving her arms.  
“Tobin!” Katie exclaimed.  
Perry rushed over and took Tobin’s bags, rolling them behind her while Katie fawned over her baby sister.  
“Tobin, you look so skinny.” Katie frowned.  
Tobin shrugged, not wanting to admit that she hadn’t eaten much lately with the nerves of being outed consuming her.  
“It’s okay, Mom made a whole schedule to make your favorite foods.” Katie noted.  
Tobin nodded.  
“Where is mom? And dad?” Tobin asked.  
“Mom was babysitting the Olsen twins and Dad is staying at work until dinner to do some project.” Perry answered.  
“Have they seemed angry lately?” Tobin asked.  
Katie shook her head and unlocked the car door, ushering Tobin inside.  
“No, but they’ve been acting really weird and not letting us buy any newspapers or magazines or stuff.” Perry noted.  
Tobin laughed. Her sister definitely loved keeping up on gossip, and the youngest Heath daughter knew it killed her sister not to be able to check those things.  
The entire car ride was spent catching up on the latest happenings in town, and Tobin found it to be a great reliever of nerves. Soon, their car pulled into the driveway of Tobin’s childhood home and Tobin smiled at the sight.  
It’d been about a year since the midfielder had been home, and it still looked like it had when Tobin left for college.   
Tobin’s younger brother rushed out of the house and took his sister’s bags inside, and Tobin smiled when she opened the door to the smell of rice and beans, her favorite meal.  
“Tobey!”  
The Olsen twins, who were ten, came running out of the living room and tackled Tobin to the floor, laughing as Tobin squirmed out from under them and picked them each up, carrying them back to the living room.  
“Hi, Mom.” Tobin smiled, setting the twins down.  
Mrs. Heath smiled warmly and stood up, embracing her youngest daughter and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
“I’ve missed you, Tobin.” Cindy noted.  
Tobin nodded.  
“I’ve missed you, too, Ma.”  
Tobin was quickly peeled away by the twins as carried off to play with them, once more forgetting her nerves.  
The same nerves that returned three hours later at dinner.  
“Amen.”  
Tobin’s father finished saying Grace and the family began dishing out the food, Tobin watching as her heart picked up pace and the food was passed around. The second to youngest Heath suddenly felt sick to her stomach, unwilling to eat anything.  
“Tobin, want some extra rice or beans?” Katie offered.  
Tobin shook her head and took a small helping.  
“Don’t like it anymore?” Jeff teased.  
Tobin shook her head again and bit her lip as she looked at her plate without eating.  
“I have something to tell you guys.” Tobin said, addressing her siblings.  
Katie, Perry, and Jeff exchanged confused looks while Mr. and Mrs. Heath simply nodded, placing their forks down to offer their daughter full support.  
Tobin took a deep breath and licked her lips.  
“I’m gay.” Tobin stated.  
The table was quiet.  
“And I’m dating Alex.” Tobin added.  
Mr. and Mrs. Heath were shocked now, too.  
“Since when?” Jeff asked.  
“I’ve been gay forever.” Tobin replied, frowning.  
Jeff laughed.  
“No, I mean with Alex.” Jeff clarified.  
Tobin laughed at the confusion and took a breath, ready to face her full family now.  
“About three days. We made it official shortly after we both came out.” Tobin announced.  
Mrs. Heath nodded.  
“I’m proud of you being able to tell us.” Cindy thanked her daughter.  
Jeffrey Sr. nodded in agreement.  
“I knew it.” Katie finally said.  
Tobin narrowed her eyes at her sister.  
“The way you didn’t come home fawning over any boys got me and Perry wondering.” Katie admitted.  
Tobin laughed heartily and shook her head.  
“Knowing before me.” Tobin pointed out.  
Katie shrugged.  
“Sisterly instinct, I guess.” Perry noted.  
Tobin shrugged and Katie smiled.  
“Can we finish eating now? I’m hungry.” Jeff asked.  
Tobin laughed and nodded, grabbing her fork.  
“Can I get more?” Tobin asked, finishing off her plate quickly.  
The Heath family laughed as Tobin scooped herself a large second helping, relieved to have the news off her chest.  
Now she just had to tell the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't very long, but it helps progress the time line.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long :/ There are not many chapters left, either… ):

Tobin fixed her beanie on her head for the hundredth time in the past hour, looking back out the car window and sighing as she felt Alex’s hand squeeze hers in reassurance.  
“It’ll be fine, Tobin.” Alex whispered.  
Tobin nodded, still unsure.   
The two women were headed to an official press conference set by U.S. Soccer to allow both women to come out to the public officially.  
Alex had seemingly accepted her sexuality, whereas Tobin was having a much harder time despite her family and friends backing her up.  
“We’re here.” The driver told them.  
Aaron Heifetz got out of the front and led the two women forward.  
“Um, I’m gonna use the restroom first.” Tobin said, peeling off.   
Alex watched as Tobin half-ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, and quickly tapped Heifetz on the shoulder.  
“I’m gonna use the bathroom, too.” Alex lied, following Tobin’s path.  
Tobin leaned over the bathroom sink, the water running as she stared into the pipe opening, watching the water fall into the void. Tobin felt like she was going to be sick, and the midfielder could feel the saliva filling her mouth.  
“Hey, you okay?” Alex asked.  
Tobin looked to the door, where Alex was locking it behind her.  
“N-no.” Tobin stammered, tears filling her eyes.  
Alex rushed forward to Tobin and enveloped the midfielder into a tight hug, rubbing Tobin’s back softly.  
“Hey, everything will be okay.” Alex soothed.  
“What if people don’t approve of me?” Tobin asked quietly.  
Alex scoffed.  
“Then they can go fuck themselves.” Alex said plainly.  
Tobin nodded and pulled away from Alex.  
“Aren’t you nervous?” Tobin asked.  
Alex shook her head.  
“If people hate me, then fuck it. I’m not here to make friends.” Alex shrugged.  
Tobin contemplated this thought.  
“I’m supposed to be religious, though.” Tobin pointed out.  
Alex scoffed again.  
“God made you this way. Plain and simple.” Alex replied.  
Tobin smiled softly and looked up to Alex.  
“Let’s go.” Tobin sighed.  
\---   
The press conference began with Tobin and Alex standing together and announcing their sexuality, with video cameras going and photographers snapping a million photos a second. Questions came next, and Heifetz sat beside the two women, calling on reporters to ask their question.  
“Tobin, aren’t you supposed to be extremely religious? This isn’t very godly, is it?” one reporter asked.  
Tobin froze. She didn’t know how to reply.  
“Yes. Yes, she is very religious. But doesn’t that also mean that God made her this way, then? He chose for her to be gay?” Alex answered for the midfielder.  
Tobin smiled gratefully at Alex.  
Aaron picked a new reporter, and Tobin felt Alex pat her thigh reassuringly and give Tobin a knowing look.  
“Alex, what about Servando?”  
“We loved each other, but I knew I didn’t love him, love him.” Alex replied.  
“But you kept at it for six years?”  
“Yes. It seemed right, because I had never been in a relationship before, and I didn’t know what to feel.”  
Tobin was awed by how professional Alex was acting.  
“Tobin! Tobin! How did you come out?!”  
Tobin frowned, feeling her privacy being invaded. Aaron nudged her to answer them.  
“Well, uh, I called my parents and then flew home and told my siblings.” Tobin shrugged.  
“And they understood? Being religious and all?”  
“Yes. They understood that God had made me this way, and I was gay because He wanted me to be so. They didn’t care if I liked girls or boys or both or ate humans. They knew He made me who I was and they didn’t care because I am still their little girl.”  
Reporters scribbled on their notepads and the question the two women had been waiting for was asked.  
“Alex! Tobin! Are you in any relationships?”  
Alex smiled softly and nodded. She turned to Tobin and gave the midfielder a reassuring smile before leaning forward and locking their lips together. The kiss lasted for almost a minute before Heifetz tapped their shoulders to pull them apart, and Alex turned to the microphone.  
“Yes, I am in a relationship.” Alex replied.  
“Me too.” Tobin added.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY UPDATING!!!

The press conference ended shortly after a few more nonsense questions and Heif shuffled the two women out of the building and back to the car to take them to the hotel for the team meeting.   
"Thank you for that." Tobin said to Alex.  
Alex shrugged and continued to stare out the window as Tobin grabbed her hand.  
"I love you." Tobin whispered.  
Alex turned to face the midfielder, smiling brightly.  
"I love you, too." Alex whispered back.  
Alex turned her attention back to the passing scenery, waiting for the sound of Tobin's phone as she received messages regarding the press conference. Alex knew Tobin never silenced her phone, and she cringed when the first chime came, followed by another and another and another. Tobin, seemingly oblivious, continued to look out her own window.   
"Are you gonna read it?" Alex asked.  
Tobin shook her head.  
"Huh?" Alex asked, turning away from her window.  
"I know they'll all be hate messages with a few positive remarks." Tobin answered simply.  
Alex smiled softly as Tobin's hand found her pocket and fumbled around a little bit before she was able to locate the vibrate button, flipping it to silent mode.   
"Besides, tonight's about you and me and we're going to celebrate." Tobin smiled, finally looking over.  
Alex raised an eyebrow jokingly and looked at Tobin.  
"Oh yeah?" she asked accusingly.  
Tobin nodded, smiling brightly.  
"Yeah."  
\---  
Hours later, Tobin was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling as Alex finished showering so they could go to the nightclub with the rest of the team to celebrate the announcement of their sexuality.   
Tobin’s phone vibrated again and the midfielder sighed loudly. It had been going off all day, and the midfielder had to ask Alex at least five times already to clear them so she could check her text messages and call family.   
“Is that what you’re wearing?” Alex asked, coming out of the bathroom.  
Tobin stood up, looking at her jeans and tank top and shrugging.  
“Yeah. Why? Does it not meet the Alex Morgan standard?” Tobin joked.  
Alex laughed and nodded.  
“It doesn’t.”  
Tobin sighed, knowing she had set herself up for a makeover, and dutifully walked towards Alex’s side of the room so the forward could change her look.  
“Whatever happened to unconditional love?” Tobin teased.  
“Doesn’t exist.” Alex joked back.  
Tobin pretended to be hurt and Alex laughed, bending and kissing Tobin on the cheek.  
“Feel better?”  
“Much.”  
Alex scoffed and set to work straightening Tobin’s hair and letting the midfielder apply her own mascara and eyeliner, letting her finish as she pulled out a tight black dress.   
“It’s strapless, Lex.” Tobin frowned.  
“Show off those muscles.” Alex laughed.  
“I already have a girlfriend.”  
“So then make them stay back.” Alex giggled.   
Tobin laughed and shook her head while Alex helped her into the dress and zipped the back of it, squealing in delight.  
“You look hot.” Alex stated.  
Tobin blushed and shrugged.  
“Seriously, babe.” Alex replied.  
Tobin shrugged again.  
“Thanks.” she mumbled.  
Alex smiled and pressed her lips to Tobin’s before pulling away quickly and giggling.  
“Let’s go.” Alex rasped.  
\---   
An hour later, the team was scattered around the large club, enjoying themselves thoroughly. Alex was by Tobin’s side, but making sure to keep a fair distance. Alex smiled as she watched Tobin dance carelessly, and laughed as she watched three different guys trying to fight for the midfielder’s attention.   
The song ended and Tobin stopped dancing, laughing as she locked eyes with Alex.  
“Let’s get some drinks.” Alex suggested.  
Tobin smiled and nodded, following Alex as the forward took her hand and led her through the crowd and to their table.  
“Having fun, Tobes?” Hope asked.  
Tobin nodded dramatically.  
“Well I saw those guys checking you out.” Kelley giggled drunkenly.  
Tobin blushed and took a seat next to Hope and Kelley, with Alex on her other side with the end of the booth.  
The group of friends laughed as they watched Kelley attempt to get Hope to play drinking games with her and try a game of spin the bottle, resulting in lbroken glass on the floor in front of their table and a pouty Kelley.  
An hour had passed until almost everyone from the team had decided to take a break from dancing and they were all piled into the small booth, and Tobin stood, stretching as she yawned.   
"I'll be right back." Tobin mentioned, walking off towards the bathrooms.  
Alex scooted in a little, keeping her hand on the seat Tobin had occupied and waiting for her girlfriend's rearrival. A few minutes passed without Tobin returning and Alex kept asking people for the time, her worry increasing over time. Finally, the forward stood up.  
"I'm going to check on her." Alex stated, walking away.  
The forward scoured the area as she walked, continuing to the bathroom when she didn't see Tobin. As Alex opened the door, she noticed a line of about five women, but Tobin wasn't in the line. Her shoes weren't under the door either, and Alex went into panic mode, running back to the table.  
"Guys, I can't find Tobin." Alex said worriedly.  
Everyone quickly rose from their chairs, the sober couples grabbing the drunk ones. Lauren took charge and told everyone when to go, and Alex couldn't comprehend what was happening.  
"Alex!" Lauren shouted.  
Alex faced the girl, eyes wide with fear.  
"You go with Ali and Ashlyn." Lauren stated calmly.  
Alex shook her head and turned around, moving through the crowd of people.  
"I need some air." Alex explained when Syd tried to stop her.  
The forward fought her way out the door and pushed it open, ignoring the fact that it was the alley door. Alex took in a deep breath and let the cold air calm her, her breathing slowing as she took out her phone to see if Tobin had called or texted.   
Alex heard a gasp for air and whipped her head to her right, ready to run when she noticed a figure sitting against the wall, head on their knees.  
"Tob?" Alex asked softly.  
The figure was shaking softly and Alex frowned when she recognized the dress as the one she let Tobin borrow.  
"Oh, baby." Alex whispered, rushing over.  
Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin and the midfielder fell against Alex's chest, letting out pained cries every so often.  
"Baby, what happened?" Alex asked.  
Tobin shook her head.  
"I checked."  
Alex frowned.  
"What?"  
Tobin was silent.  
"What did you check, Tobin?" Alex asked again.  
Tobin moaned and hiccuped.  
"Everything- Twitter, Instagram- I checked them, Lex."   
Alex closed her eyes and nodded.  
"They all hate me."  
Alex was silent.  
"They're threatening to kill me. They said dykes don't deserve to live." Tobin said, her cries subsiding.  
Alex didn't know what to say.  
"What if they're right?"  
Alex held Tobin at arm's length from her and scowled.  
"Tobin Heath, that's bullshit." Alex stated.  
Tobin sniffled and wiped her running mascara.  
"They liked you before, didn't they?" Alex asked.  
"I guess." Tobin shrugged.  
"And now they hate you, don't they?"  
Tobin nodded sadly.  
"All because you said you were gay?"  
Tobin nodded again.  
"Then they're idiots, Tobin." Alex said simply.  
Tobin scrunched her nose in confusion.  
"You've always been gay, Tob. But then you said something about it and it was suddenly a problem."   
Tobin nodded in interest.  
"And I still love you." Alex smiled.  
"That doesn't count." Tobin laughed.  
"And your family still loves you, and you have a whole bunch of teammates who love you so much they're searching that entire club for you." Alex giggled.  
Tobin laughed and nodded, looking up at Alex.  
"I think I'm ready." Tobin stated.  
It was Alex's turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion.  
"I want to tell the world I'm dating Alex Morgan- model, soccer player, and motivational speaker." Tobin teased.  
Alex punched her in the arm softly and Tobin feigned injury.   
"And did I mention she's violent?" Tobin laughed.  
Alex scoffed and stood up, dusting off her pants.  
"Now c'mon, let's tell everyone I found you." Alex smiled, helping Tobin up.  
Tobin's hand found Alex's and the two interlocked their fingers as Alex reached for the door.  
"I love you." Tobin smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

When Alex had guided Tobin back inside and everyone had been told what happened, it became a mutual agreement to head back to the hotel for the night. The women got into the waiting US Soccer vans and headed back to the hotel.  
During the drive, Alex noticed Tobin’s drooping eyelids and smiled dreamily at the midfielder, patting her lap to allow Tobin to lie down.   
“Go ahead and sleep.” alex told her.  
Tobin nodded sleepily and laid her head down, falling asleep within minutes.   
When they got back, Tobin was still knocked out, and after struggling to get her into her arms, Alex finally gave up and asked hope to carry the girl. hope laughed and did as requested, Alex making sure Kelley followed them.   
Alex helped put Tobin in her bed, moving the sheets to cover the midfielder before moving tfor her own bed when Tobin grabbed her wrist.   
“Stay with me please.” tobin mumbled, eyes still closed.  
Alex smiled and pulled back the sheets to lie next to Tobin, turning of the lamp.

 

The next few days was made up of decisions of how to tell the world they were dating.   
“I want to avoid the media.” Tobin said while they were packing to go home.  
Alex chewed her lip in thought.  
“Why?” she asked.  
“I don’t want our words being changed. I want it to be directly from us.” Tobin replied, zipping her suitcase.  
Alex smiled and nodded in agreement.  
“I agree.” Alex answered.  
Tobin placed her bags by the door and fell back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. A few moments afterwards, she stood up and started pacing around the room, getting weird looks from Alex.  
“What are you doing?” Alex finally asked.  
Tobin stopped in her tracks and looked at Alex, biting her lip and sighing.  
“Let’s go to the beach.” Tobin said.  
Alex raised an eyebrow.  
“Now?”  
Tobin nodded.  
“Like right now?” Alex clarified.  
Tobin nodded again and cracked a small smile.  
Alex slowly got up from the bed and slipped on her shoes, still watching Tobin curiously. The midfielder finally laughed.  
“C’mon, or we’re gonna miss the sunset!” Tobin exclaimed.  
Alex laughed and shook her head as Tobin ran out the door, leaving the forward to walk by herself.

The two women got to the beach fifteen minutes later, as the sun was starting to drop behind the horizon.  
Tobin stopped them a few feet past the pier and sighed, looking out at the water for a long time before looking at Alex.  
“I love you.” Tobin stated.  
Alex smiled.  
“I love you too.” Alex replied.  
Tobin smiled.  
“And I want to love the rest of my life with you.” Tobin added.  
Alex raised an eyebrow and Tobin slapped her hand to her forehead.  
“Oh, God, I messed up.” the midfielder groaned.  
Alex giggled and shook her head.  
“I meant I want to spend the rest of my love with you.” Tobin reworded before groaning and slapping her face again.  
“You know what, forget it.” Tobin settled.  
Alex’s smile faded and Tobin dropped to the sand dramatically, looking up at Alex from the ground.  
“Just marry me?” Tobin asked.  
Alex laughed and nodded, reaching out a hand to help Tobin up.  
“Yes, you goof.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end...  
> sorry this chapter sucks :/ I tried...


End file.
